


Mistress Sandman

by catisacat



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catisacat/pseuds/catisacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex Rose stops in Megaton to conduct some business in Moriarty's Saloon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistress Sandman

Gob hadn’t even seen Rex Rose wander in but she was pulling out a stool from the bar none-the-less. He never understood how such a tall woman with bright red hair could be stealthy but it was unnerving.

She was alone, which was unusual. Usually she had the guy in the snake jacket or the slave girl in the collar with her. Or that big ghoul, Charon. That guy freaked him out. Too quiet, always staring.

He was glad to see her anyways, he kind of preferred when one of her companions wasn’t hawking over her. He could just talk to her without stares, be them from the judgmental humans or whatever was going on in Charon’s head.

Plus Moriarty had been just awful the past week and Rex was a big spender. It was hard for the bar owner to be mad after one of her visits though. Her being around almost made working for that bastard tolerable too.

“Oh man, I’m glad to see you. Moriarty’s been especially nasty lately and I need a friendly face.”

Rex nodded sympathetically, “Isn’t he always? Fuck that guy in the ass. But you know what I’m here for.”

He pushed every Stimpak they’d gotten over to her. He didn’t really like to think about why she’d need so many but it still worried him. It was obvious by the number she bought that getting the crap beaten out of her was practically her job.

She dug around in her bag before pushing a big bag of caps over to him with a smarmy wink, “Keep the change.”

She looked over sharply as a cup clattered, expertly and immediately redirecting her eyes back up to the clock and gathering her Stimpaks into her bag a little faster than usual, “I gotta get goin’. I promised Clover I’d take her to see the view from Tenpenny Tower tomorrow. I need to go get her.”

She chirped a good-bye to Gob as she practically flew out the door, waving back at him.

He was a bit disappointed that she didn’t stay longer. Sometimes she did, sometimes she didn’t.

Either way, he wished she’d come visit more.

\---

There was blood all over the room.

Moriarty had been a rather messy kill, Rex could never pin down why some people seemed to nearly explode when she killed them,

Just a perk of the job, she supposed.

She hightailed it out of there as smoothly as possible, although having to make an awkward detour to the bar after Gob saw her threw a small wrench in her plan.

Would have looked more suspicious if she’d slinked away without a word though.

She figured they’d find Moriarty’s body when it started to stink, she’d locked his door behind her and thrown the key into the still.

The man had enemies but she’d never looked or acted like one.

But damned if she didn’t hate pseudo-slaver slimeballs.

She figured Gob or Nova would take over the bar now that he was dead, preferably Gob.

He was a good guy, he deserved it.

The only part of her crime she regretted was the fact Gob’d probably be the one to find the body.


End file.
